


The Self-Preservation Skills of a Puppy

by IvoryWriter (13SapphireStars13)



Series: The Piper Plays His Pipe And The Speedster Follows [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Needs to Stop Getting Hurt Saving People, Bartley, Caitlin Knows How To Deal With These Two Idiots In Love, F/M, M/M, Other, So Hartley Can Stop Having Heartaches When Barry Comes In Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13SapphireStars13/pseuds/IvoryWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley has had it. Either Barry stops getting hurt or he's going to keel over and have a heart attack because his boyfriend has the self preservation of a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Self-Preservation Skills of a Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Barry has the self preservation skill level of a curious puppy. He has no idea what the words 'personal safety' mean.  
> This results in an overly-worried and overly-stressed out Hartley panicking at all of Barry's injuries, trying to make sure his boyfriend doesn't accidentally kill himself whenever he walks around a corner.  
> Barry's all like 'I have to save everyone before myself.', and then there's Hartley with a fire extinguisher and an unamused expression on his face screaming 'You can die too moron!'

"You insufferable, moronic, troglodyte!" Hartley yelled as Caitlin rolled her eyes. "What on earth were you thinking?" When Barry failed to answer, Hartley continued coldly. "That's right you weren't! Like you never do!" The sounds of Hartley stomping from the lab out the door were audible as Barry tried to race after him, hissing as he pulled the stitches on his not quite fully healed bullet wound on his torso. A souvenir from today’s latest escapades.

"Hartley wait!" Barry started towards the door again; this time making it halfway to the door before Caitlin has too catch him and help him lay down again.

"He's just worried about you, Barry. You're not very big on self-preservation. He's scared that one time you won't be able to heal quickly enough, and he'll lose you." Caitlin said as she made sure Barry hadn't torn a stitch. “Hartley may be a jerk to the rest of us, but when it comes to you, it’s like he’s a different person. He couldn’t bare losing you.” Caitlin sighed as she finished her examination and helped Barry stand again. “Just think about how you would feel if Hartley kept coming in here with injuries before you go talk to him.” Caitlin turned and walked back towards her computer station leaving Barry to his thoughts.

**********

“Hartley please, just listen to me!” Barry begged as Hartley turned his back on him. “You worry, I get that, but why do you shut me out every time I get hurt? Hartley,” Barry grabbed Hartley and turned the other man towards him. Barry placed Hartley’s hands on the stitches of his almost healed wound. “I’m here, ok? I’m not going to die on you, not if I can help it.” Hartley stared into Barry’s eyes as he spoke before putting his arm around the speedster’s waist.

“You can’t say that Barry. Not with the work you do. How am I supposed to know that the next time you go out there you’re going to come back alive?” Hartley was looking straight into Barry’s eyes as Barry watched the tears slowly form in other brunette’s eyes. Barry felt shocks ripple throughout his body. Hartley never cried, ever. Barry never seen Hartley upset enough to cry; whenever the genius even close to being upset he hid it all behind a cold, emotionless mask.

Barry gripped Hartley to him and whispered. “You know because I’d never, ever leave you behind Hartley. You know because I’d rather die than lose you myself.”

"Barry,"

Hartkey said harshly, a stark contrast to his voice moments before, pushing himself away from Barry's chest. "Don't say that. If you die for me, I'll bring you back to life just to kill you for being so stupid!" Hartley glared at Barry, the strength of the glare diminishing as Barry smiled and laughed. 

"Whatever, Hartley." Barry whispered as he kissed the shorter man. They remained like this for a few minutes, just holding the other before they realized they actually had to go home. Slowly, the two broke apart, but Barry kept a soft grip on Hartley's right hand as they did.

"Come on moron let's go home." Hartley smirked deviously. "I need to get you home and in bed. Just so I can show you how much you'd miss me if you died."

"Oh really? Barry smirked back. "What'd you have in mind?"

Hartley's eyes darted up and down Barry's body. "You'll just have to wait and see Allen." Hartley leaned forward and whispered "Though I'm definitely topping tonight." Before turning to head out.

Hartley was already at the door by the time Barry had gotten his jaw off of the floor.

"You coming Allen?"

"Right behind you Rathaway. Right behind you."

**Author's Note:**

> So this turned out to be more angsty than I originally planned, but you know. Over angsting readers has some benefits? (Hehehe) hope you enjoyed it! Tell me if you find stuff that I need to fix! (I. E. Grammar, sentence placement, OOC people, etc. Etc.)


End file.
